theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Super Big Picture Show
Plot Summary Edwin discovers a movie poster for Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster and he walks right off to tell his cousins: Wilbur, Lila, Adam, Daisy, Felix, Chloe, Connor, Felicia, Julia, Olivia, Bobby Jr., Jenna, Brian, Kathy, Simon and Molly and his twin sister, April about it. He also tells his and April's parents, Lola and Winston about it, but they tell him that he won't be seeing it 'cause it's rated NK12 meaning no kid under 12 without a grownup or an older sibling. Later on back in school, Edwin discovers Noah and he tells him that he's gonna be the 1st in line to get tickets to see Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster and Edwin says to him, "Oh yeah? we'll see about that, Noah." Edwin, April, Lola and Winston are driving around on their way outside the Great Lakes City Movie Theater and Lola gives Edwin crossword puzzle books. Lola and Winston leave and Edwin walks right up to the ticket salesman (with April following right after him) and tells him 1 ticket for a young kid way over 12 in which the ticket salesman gives him and Edwin goes right in there and sees the film anyhow. Later on, right after seeing the film, Edwin tells everybody all about it, but unfortunately, April points right at Lola and Winston who show up and they're not thrilled to notice that Edwin had seen Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster and that he's in super big trouble. Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment, Edwin tells them that he wanted to see that movie just like everybody in Great Lakes City and Winston tells him that he's grounded for another week and also tells him to forget about playing the Super Changin' Action Troopers video game this weekend. Edwin begs for him not to do this to him and Lola tells him that his father's absolutely right and what he did wasn't a super good idea. Lola and Winston turn right over to Lynn and Winston says to her, "We're terribly sorry about Edwin's behavior," and Lola also says to her, "but what he did was unacceptable." Later on back at Great Lakes City Middle School, Adam and Daisy ask Edwin how the movie went and Edwin tells her that it was super thrilling, but his parents grounded him from video game playing for another week which really zonks. Wilbur tells him that it reminds him of the time he broke a ceramic plate and got grounded from televsion for another week. Edwin decides to make it up to Lola, Winston and April for seeing a movie that was rated NK12 and he wasn't supposed to see at his own age and when he does, he's ungrounded for entire life and can play the Super Changin' Action Troopers video game on the Game-Stadium 5. Transcript ''The Super Big Picture Show'' transcript Category:The Louder House season 1 episodes